


Sea | Changlix

by Pullandfox



Category: Stay - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Sea, bxb - Freeform, kpop, stray kids - Freeform, straykids - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pullandfox/pseuds/Pullandfox
Summary: À toi, qui étais assis ce soir-là.À toi, qui fixais la lune éblouissante.À nous, qui rêvions dans le sable humide.À nous, qui tentions l'impossible.





	1. S E A

•  
•

SEO CHANGBIN X LEE FELIX

ʺ À toi, qui était assis ce soir là.  
À toi, qui fixait la lune éblouissante.  
À nous, qui rêvions dans le sable humide.  
À nous, qui tentions l'impossible. ʺ

━━━◦◌.•⋅◌ ☼ ◌⋅•.◌◦━━━

S E A

/siː/

(Noun.) The salt water that covers most of the earth's surface and surrounds its continents and islands. 

━━━◦◌.•⋅◌ ☼ ◌⋅•.◌◦━━━

Changbin et Félix ont le même âge dans cette fiction, 18 ans. Woojin, même s'il apparaît peu, a 21 ans et Jisung a aussi 18 ans.  
Ça se déroule pendant les vacances d'été avant l'entrée à l'université.

━━━◦◌.•⋅◌ ☼ ◌⋅•.◌◦━━━

J’ai posté cette fiction sur wattpad alors maintenant j’essaye ici, même si j’avoue que be comprends un peu rien là 

En espérant que si vous lisez, ça vous plaira !


	2. First wave

•  
•

Ce soir là, on était un mercredi. Je venais de finir mon service au restaurant, étant remplacé par un vrai employé. J'avais réussi à finir assez tôt contrairement aux soirées de pleine saison. Le café se vidait de plus en plus, on sentait la rentrée qui approchait. Il restait pourtant encore trois semaines mais juste quelques personnes rebelles se baladaient sur la plage. C'était sûrement des touristes qui s'échappaient des grandes plages bondées de Busan ou de Jeju ou je ne sais où. On n'avait jamais grand monde de toute façon ici, la plupart habitaient ce petit village de pêcheurs depuis des décennies, depuis des générations, depuis toujours. Comme moi, par exemple. Je ne connaissais qu'ici, et la ville où était mon lycée. Puis c'est tout. 

Ce soir là, Jisung n'était toujours pas rentré de ses vacances alors je n'avais pas besoin de faire un détour pour passer chez lui. J'avais erré, le long de la plage, le long de ma plage. 

C'était tout ce que j'aimais ici, cette plage. J'adorais marcher le long de la ballade qui suivait les courbes de l'océan. Je l'adorais, l'océan, avec toutes ses teintes de bleu, de la plus vibrante à la plus discrète, de la plus douce à la plus électrique. Et puis le sable qui le bordait lui aussi, différent à chaque poignée que je laissais glisser entre mes doigts. Je passais la plupart de mes fins de services, sur cette plage, à regarder les derniers bateaux vieillots des pêcheurs rentrer avec leurs trésors du jour, qu'ils nous livreraient sûrement le lendemain. Et puis j'admirais les derniers rayons de soleil, qui voguaient au grès des courants, à la force des vagues et du vent puis qui disparaissaient, pour laisser place aux premières lueurs de la lune et des étoiles.

Ce soir là, j'avais vu quelques personnes qui tentaient de se baigner dans les vagues qui déferlaient sur ma plage, emportant les grains difformes avec elles. Puis j'avais descendu les trois marches d'escaliers en bois et j'avais enlevé mes chaussures. Et j'avais continué, les pieds foulant les points multicolores et les coquillages, balayant du regard le paysage dont je ne pourrais jamais me lasser. 

Puis j'étais passé devant lui, de quelques mètres, sans trop faire attention les premières secondes. Et j'avais reculé, parce que même si je ne l'avais balayé du regard ces quelques secondes, j'en avais eu encore envie. J'avais eu envie de le regarder plus qu'un instant. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ici, pourtant je passais mes soirs là où il était assis. C'était la première fois, qu'à 19 heures, il était là. Ça aurait pût être n'importe quel autre touriste qui venait se reposer mais j'avais senti autre chose, c'était différent. J'avais reculé encore d'un ou deux mètres, pour voir son profil. Et c'était beau. Tout s'accordait avec le paysage. Comme si c'était la dernière touche du tableau inachevé. Son visage était illuminé par les premiers rayons venus de la lune, il brillait. Et ses cheveux correspondaient parfaitement avec l'horizon, et l'astre qui y disparaissait. Tout correspondait. Puis il s'était levé et par réflexe, j'avais continué à marcher avec la tête baissée, comme honteux de l'avoir regardé. J'avais fait comme si je n'avais rien vu, j'avais juste marché au bout de la plage et m'étais assis sur le ponton de bois, les pieds frôlant l'eau chaude. Il avait attendu quelques minutes, assis sur une des dizaines de roches grises qui longeaient elles aussi l'océan. Puis une voiture bleue s'était arrêtée, le prenant au passage et elle était repartie, avec autant de silence qu'à son arrivée. Et j'étais resté seul, sur ce ponton. On m'avait enlevé un bout du paysage, j'étais presque déboussolé.

Alors ce soir là j'avais décidé, demain je partirai du café un peu tôt et je l'attendrai sur la plage à 19 heures.


	3. Second wave

•  
•

Le lendemain, à 18 heures 50 environ, j'ai quitté le tablier et l'ai abandonné sur le bord d'une table qui passait par là. Puis j'ai dû attendre Woojin pour qu'il prenne la relève. Je n'avais pas attendu longtemps mais ça m'avait semblé interminable. Dans la pièce on entendait la petite aiguille de l'horloge faire son tour habituel, et ça au moins une dizaine de fois. Inconsciemment, mon pied tapait frénétiquement sur le parquet en bois de la cuisine. Mes parents m'avaient demandé si j'étais stressé, en me voyant m'agiter comme ça, si Jisung était déjà rentré et que je voulais le rejoindre, mais non. J'ai pas réussi à leur donner des explications plausibles, pas trop invraisemblables ou ridicules alors j'ai juste acquiescé avec la tête, sans un bruit. Et j'ai fixé l'entrée du restaurant, en attendant impatiemment.

Puis Woojin a fini par passer cette porte. À la seconde où on s'est chacun dit bonjour, j'ai foncé vers la grande pièce, celle avec les baies vitrées qui donnaient sur l'océan. J'ai slalomé entre les tables du restaurant, les clients et le brouhaha puis je suis sorti. Il faisait assez frais dehors, un peu plus que d'habitude. J'ai pris mes chaussures à la main, comme la veille, et j'ai commencé à marcher, encore, dans le sable. 

J'ai fini par arriver au bout de la plage vers 19 heures 20 tellement j'avais pris mon temps. Il faut environ 10 minutes si on marche d'un bon pas, normalement. Je me suis allongé sur le ponton, les yeux vers le ciel qui se dégradait de plus en plus vers le bleu nuit. J'ai un peu attendu, jusqu'à 19 heures 45 me précisait mon téléphone, sans faire grand choses. Et je n'ai pas revu le garçon de mon tableau. 

Alors quand la nuit a fini par envahir complètement le village, je me suis levé et je suis rentré à la maison. Il n'y avait pas encore mes parents, ils fermaient à 23 heures. Je me suis allongé sur mon lit et j'ai regardé par la fenêtre quelques minutes. On pouvait y voir ma plage. Et pendant ces quelques minutes, personne n'est passé. Pas même une voiture bleue. Et j'ai fini par appeler Jisung.

« – Jisung ?

– Yep, j'suis là.

– Comment tu vas ?

– J'ai rien fait aujourd'hui, ça commence à m'ennuyer un peu ces vacances de familles. Une semaine ça va, mais il m'en reste encore une.

– Tant pis pour toi mon gars.

– Ferme là un peu, pourquoi tu m'appelles maintenant ?

– J'ai vu un garçon hier.

– Un rendez-vous ? Putain, trop bien. Je savais que ça allait arriver au moins une fois dans l'été. C'était o-bli-gé. 

– Non, mais non.

– Quoi, non ?

– Je l'ai juste vu.

– Pourquoi tu me le dis alors ? T'en vois tout les jours non ?

– Parce qu'il était beau.

– Et t'en vois pas tout les jours, des garçons beaux ?

– Si.

– Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

– Il était pas là sur la plage ce soir, hier oui. À 19 heures même. J'crois que je ne le reverrai jamais.

– Essaie demain non ?

– C'était peut-être juste quelqu'un là à la journée.

– On sait jamais, peut-être qu'il n'est juste pas venu aujourd'hui.

– T'as raison.

– T'as fini tôt aujourd'hui ? Enfin, 19 heures c'est pas trop souvent.

– Oui, mes parents me laissent un peu le soir en ce moment. Il n'y a pas trop de monde.

– C'est cool ça mec ! Quand je reviens, tu pourras repasser chez moi après. 

– T'inquiète, dans une semaine c'est ça ?

– Ouaip, jeudi.

– Tu me diras, je te laisse Jisung. J'suis crevé.

– À plus. »

Et il a raccroché en premier, laissant un bip régulier résonner dans ma chambre.

Je n'ai pas fermé les volets cette nuit là. Je m'étais laissé bercé par le son de l'écume et des derniers passants, survivants de la fatigue. Puis j'avais fermé les yeux.

Avec la même conviction, j'avais décidé que je retournerai sur la plage le lendemain. En espérant le revoir.


	4. Third wave

•  
•

Il était midi et les premiers clients commandaient déjà leurs plats. J'étais dans la cuisine cette fois, pas au service, ni à la vaisselle, ni rien. Mon père m'avait confié la mission de préparer les salades alors c'est ce que je faisais. J'en faisais une dizaine à l'avance, tout le monde prenait des salades ici. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais c'était comme ça depuis longtemps. On était « réputé », j'ose dire, pour nos salades. Et là, c'est sur mes épaules que tenait cette réputation. J'alternais entre les tomates, le jambon, l'huile, le sel et tout les autres ingrédients que je touchais toutes les trentes secondes. C'était long, mais je n'avais que ça à faire vu que Jisung n'était pas là. 

Vers 13 heures, j'ai arrêté ces maudites salades. J'en pouvais plus et puis, il y en avait bien assez. Je suis parti me laver les mains dans l'arrière cuisine et en passant devant la porte, j'ai entrevu la salle où les clients s'asseyaient. Et je l'ai entrevu aussi. J'ai tout de suite reconnu son profil, celui que j'avais admiré, apprécié, aimé. Mais là il faisait totalement jour, et il brillait encore plus. Je n'ai pas réussi à le voir plus longtemps, j'ai eu à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il s'était déjà avancé. Peut-être était-il parti s'installer sur la terasse ? Sûrement, c'était le meilleur endroit quand il faisait beau comme ce jour là. Mais le voir longtemps n'était pas si important. Ce qui me réjouissait, c'était qu'il n'était pas parti du village. Il était encore là. Puis je suis vite allé me laver les mains avant de retourner en cuisine. L'ennui avait disparu puisque je savais que j'aurais une chance de le voir ce soir. Il fallait que je fasse passer le temps le plus vite possible.

  
J'ai passé le reste de l'après-midi au bar, à préparer les différentes boissons, alcoolisées ou non. Quand j'ai changé de poste, vers 14 heures 30, j'ai espéré qu'il soit toujours ici. Mais non, c'était juste plein de personnes qui commençaient à rire un peu trop facilement ou d'autres, les habitués que je connaissais depuis toujours aussi. Je n'avais pas été déçu, puisque j'avais senti que je pouvais le croiser n'importe quand, n'importe où. C'était sans raisons, juste instinctif.

Et puis j'ai fini par m'en aller. Je me suis assis sur les rochers qui limitent la ville de la nature, le trottoir du sable. J'étais derrière lui, sur la plage anormalement vide d'un vendredi soir. Encore une fois, j'observais cette scène: juste la mélodie des vagues qui frôlaient le rivage, le dégradé orangé du soleil et la lumière qui émanait de lui, de son visage surtout. Je n'arrivais pas à aller vers lui, c'était comme s'il semblait trop précieux et qu'en m'approchant j'allais le blesser, ou le dérouter. Je cherchais des excuses, j'avoue, mais c'était vrai,un peu, beaucoup. 

Et mon téléphone a sonné, d'un coup. Ça m'a fait lâcher un petit cri ridicule. Je ne m'y attendais juste pas, personne ne m'appelle jamais habituellement. Le son était à fond et dans ce décors presque muet, il résonnait bien trop fort. Je l'ai vu se retourner vers moi, ça m'a foutu des frissons. Mais j'ai eu peur de soutenir son regard, et j'ai baissé le menton pour me cacher. Puis j'ai tourné la tête vers les maisons, je sentais que ses yeux étaient posés sur moi. J'ai essayé de raccrocher le plus vite possible, pour ne pas déranger la scène. Et puis pour les premiers regards, c'était pas terrible d'être au téléphone quoi.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment là, à vrai dire. C'était sûrement la panique, j'imagine. Mais j'ai décroché. Alors que tout ce que je voulais, c'était faire taire ce téléphone. Au final, au lieu de se taire, il a hurlé.

« – Changbin !

– Quoi Jisung ? Att-

– Changbin, t'es à la plage ? Il- »

Et j'ai raccroché, instantanément. J'ai relevé la tête, et il était toujours face à moi. Il m'a sourit, c'était solaire. C'était le dernier coup de pinceau dont la ville avait besoin. Puis j'ai entendu son rire, avant d'entendre sa voix.

« – Salut, Changbin. »

J'ai rigolé à mon tour. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, j'ai jamais compris ce qu'il y avait eu de drôle. Mais bon, c'était comme ça.

« – Salut. »


	5. Fourth wave

•

Il n'a pas répondu tout de suite à mon « salut ». Au début il n'a rien fait, il m'a juste regardé. Et je l'ai juste regardé aussi. J'étais presque paralysé rien qu'avec cette interaction, aucun mot n'arrivait à passer entre mes lèvres. Juste mon souffle régulier réussissait à contrer cette barrière. Puis il a ébouriffé ses cheveux avant de me dire de venir à côté de lui. Alors je me suis levé de mon rocher et j'ai foulé le sable. Il était chaud avec le soleil qui l'avait frappé toute la journée. Je me suis assis pas trop près, à un mètre peut-être, parce que j'avais toujours cette peur de lui faire quoi que ce soit de mal. Je ne le connaissais pas pourtant, je n'avais aucune idée de s'il était fragile ou non. J'ai remonté mes genoux contre mon torse et j'ai commencé à triturer le sable, pour essayer d'oublier ma gêne. Et pendant qu'il fixait l'horizon, j'en ai profité pour détailler son visage encore plus, plus que de loin. Parce que j'en avais plus qu'envie.

Et en fait j'avais eu raison de reculer de ces quelques pas la première fois, parce qu'il était magnifique. Quelques mèches de cheveux tombaient maladroitement sur son front. Elles flamboyaient encore plus, avec les teintes que le soleil leur renvoyait. C'était ça qui m'avait attiré la première fois je pense. Même de profil je pouvais voir un léger sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres, toutes rosées. Comme ses joues, elles étaient autant rosées, peut-être à cause des rayons de lumière sur sa peau claire. Mais des taches de rousseur y étaient parsemées un peu partout, je pouvais en voir sur l'arête de son nez aussi. Tout ces points, c'était un peu comme des grains de sable. Comme s'il y avait un peu de l'océan sur son visage. C'était beau. C'était adorable, presque angélique. Il était beau.

Et au bout d'une minute, je pense, il s'est tourné vers moi et m'a pris en flagrand délit. J'ai sûrement rougi à ce moment-là, parce que j'avais honte, un peu. Je ne le connaissais même pas et j'étais assis à côté de lui en train de le fixer. Il ne devait pas être à l'aise.

En tout cas, s'il l'était, il ne l'a pas montré. Parce qu'il n'a pas dérivé le regard, il est resté planté dans le mien. Puis il a commencé à parler. Encore une fois c'était lui. Je me sentais nul à côté, à rester presque muet. 

« – Tu ne veux pas rappeler ton ami ? Tu lui as raccroché au nez quand même. »

Et il a ri. C'était doux. Contrairement à sa voix, dont je ne me remettais toujours pas du timbre. C'était si grave que je n'y en avais pas cru mes oreilles la première fois. Et j'en avais pas cru mes yeux non plus. Lui qui avait une apparence plutôt enfantine, fragile et tout les autres adjectifs avec lequel je me l'étais décrit.

« – Il peut attendre, le connaissant c'est pas très urgent. 

– Je vois. »

Il s'est encore retourné vers l'eau, et j'ai fait pareil que lui, toujours en passant mes mains dans le sable humide. 

« – C'est joli, non ?

– C'est vrai, c'est joli.

– Je ne m'en lasserai jamais je crois. Des années et pourtant, j'aime toujours autant. »

J'ai pas trop compris sur le coup. Je ne l'avais jamais vu de ma vie, il ne pouvait pas être venu si souvent. Je l'aurai vu, je n'aurai jamais pu le rater. 

« – Tu es déjà venu ici ?

– Je viens tout les étés. Mes grands-parents avaient une maison ici avant. Et puis on l'a récupéré après leur décès. »

Et pourtant si. Je l'avais apparemment raté pendant toute ma vie. 

« – Attends, attends. Tu es là depuis le début de l'été ?

– Même un peu avant, depuis mai je pense.

– Et je t'ai jamais vu, c'est impossible.

– Moi si, ça fait longtemps que je te vois. »

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Il n'avait pas dû comprendre l'expression qu'il pouvait lire sur mon visage. C'était juste le regret, le regret de ne le voir que maintenant. Je m'en voulais tellement. Tellement.

« – Attends, tu es là depuis mai ?

– Oui.

– Tu ne vas pas en cours ?

– Si, j'ai juste arrêter plus tôt. »

Je n'ai pas demandé pourquoi, ça me paraissait trop indiscret. Et puis cette boule dans ma gorge et dans mon ventre m'empêchait de trop parler. Alors j'ai hoché la tête en lui souriant. Il a souri en retour. Et à ce moment là, j'ai compris que j'étais foutu. 

Puis il a sorti son téléphone de sa poche et a regardé l'heure, 19h30. Il s'est excusé et s'est relevé. Il a frotté le sable qui pouvait être encore collé sur son corps et m'a tendu la main. Je l'ai prise et il m'as tiré pour me relever.

« – Je dois attendre qu'on vienne me chercher. Tu attends avec moi ? »

Et j'ai répondu que bien sûr. J'ai répondu trop rapidement d'ailleurs.

On a fait trois pas jusqu'à l'endroit où il attendait mercredi et il s'est assis. 

« – Tu vas quelque part ?

– Non, je rentre juste chez moi.

– C'est loin dans le village ? 

– Pas vraiment, deux kilomètres. »

J'ai souri, il devait vraiment avoir la flemme pour ne pas rentrer à pied. Rien n'était loin ici pourtant.

Puis j'ai encore hoché la tête et la voiture bleue est arrivée. C'était sûrement sa mère qui conduisait. À travers la vitre elle m'a adressé un sourire, que je lui ai rendu. Il a ouvert la portière et a commencé à rentrer à l'intérieur. Mais au dernier moment, il s'est retourné vers moi.

« – Au fait Changbin, moi c'est Félix. 

– Félix. Tu seras là demain, Félix ?

– À la même heure. 

– Alors à demain. »

Il m'a salué et a claqué la porte. Et je l'ai regardé s'éloigner petit à petit.

J'étais foutu.


	6. Fifth wave

•  
•

Samedi soir. En cette soirée de week-end, la salle était bondée. Je slalomais, assiettes sur les bras, entre les travailleurs au repos, les étudiants qui rentraient chez eux et ceux qui venaient à la mer pour deux jours. C'était valorisant ce monde pour mes parents et même pour moi mais quand la veille j'avais dit «même heure» à Félix, c'est à dire environ 19 heures, je n'avais pas pensé une seconde que j'allais devoir rester tard pour les aider. Même si Woojin était là, c'était bien plus simple si je restais aussi. Depuis le début du service, c'était la seule chose qui restait dans ma tête, il devait être sur ma plage, à m'attendre comme je lui avais dit. Et je le trahissais. Ça me rendait presque malade, je détestais foutre en l'air des rendez-vous comme ça. Pas que ça m'arrive souvent bien entendu, les rendez-vous avec des inconnus, mais avec Jisung ou mes autres amis. À chaque aller-retour dans la cuisine, je jetais un regard coupable à l'horloge. Les aiguilles dansaient tellement vite que ça allait bientôt faire 1 heure 30 que le soleil s'était couché. Il faisait très noir dehors, la lueur des étoiles se reflétait sur les vagues qui étaient assez calmes. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de me l'imaginer, assis au bord de l'eau avec ses étoiles sur ses joues et au bout de son nez, en train de fixer l'horizon. Et je m'en voulais, de rater ce spectacle ce soir-là.

Il devait être 22 heures quand j'ai abandonné mon poste, jetant le tablier je ne sais où dans un coin des vestiaires. J'avais supplié mes parents de ne pas me garder jusqu'à la fermeture ce samedi-là. Ils avaient assez vite accepté, vu que je n'étais pas forcé de les aider. Avant de sortir, j'ai fait le tour de la pièce et il n'était pas là. Je suis allé sur la terrasse pour voir, et non plus. Sans écouter les clients qui m'appelaient, me reconnaissant, je me suis appuyé sur la rambarde et j'ai regardé de chaque côté. De ce que je voyais, il n'y avait personne que je pouvais reconnaître sur la plage. Mais il faisait nuit et la vision n'était pas parfaite d'ici, alors j'espérais toujours.

Puis je suis sorti en trombe du restaurant, sac sur le dos, avant de m'élancer sur le bois de la balade. C'était pas long, 400 mètres peut-être, alors je mettais mes dernières forces dans cette course. Il y avait quelques personnes qui marchaient aussi, j'ai dû rentrer dans quelques-unes sans faire exprès mais aucune n'étaient Félix.

Et les contours du ponton ont commencé à mieux se dessiner. Sauf qu'il n'y avait personne dessus. Essoufflé, je suis descendu sur le sable et j'ai avancé jusqu'au rivage, en cherchant des yeux un quelconque détail que je pourrais reconnaître. Mais il n'était pas là non plus. J'avais tout gâché, tout, tout, tout. J'ai remonté les marches et je suis allé m'allonger au bout de cet habituel ponton, en utilisant mon sac comme coussin. J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai juste écouté les sons autour de moi comme j'aimais le faire quand je restais ici. Les vagues, les voitures, les voix, les voitures, les grésillements, les voitures, les pas, une voix et un « J'suis là ».

Immédiatement, j'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai vu son visage au-dessus du mien. Il était proche. Il a souri, moi aussi, et puis il s'est reculé avant de s'asseoir en laissant pendre ses jambes dans le vide. Je me suis redressé avant de m'asseoir à côté de lui. Il s'est tourné vers moi, et moi vers lui, et j'me suis encore dit que j'étais foutu. Je ne paniquais pas vraiment en étant à côté de lui et en le voyant comme ça, mais ça bougeait tellement dans mon bas-ventre que je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Et puis ça bougeait dans ma tête et ça, c'était un signe, un vrai. Et je me suis bougé, j'ai osé, j'ai parlé.

« – Comment ça se fait que tu n'arrives que maintenant ?

– J'ai eu des empêchements. Et toi ? Comment ça se fait que tu sois toujours là ?

– Le travail. J'ai dû sortir tard alors je ne suis arrivé qu'il y a quelques minutes. »

Il a rigolé avant de rajouter qu'on était nul quand même, on avait réussi à rater l'heure tout les deux. Et j'ai rajouté que non, on était fort, parce qu'au final on avait réussi à se retrouver à la même heure. Puis il a dit « C'est le destin. ». Et j'me suis dit « Il a raison. ».

On n'a pas trop discuté après, juste quelques mots à propos du village et de l'océan. Il aimait Daeju, et ça tombait bien parce que moi aussi. Il aimait Daeju et il était content d'y rester si longtemps. Je lui ai demandé quand est-ce qu'il repartait et il m'a répondu quelque chose comme « on ne sait jamais quand on part d'ici » et j'ai ri, légèrement. C'était plus un sourire bruyant. Une voix s'est mélangée à mon rire et j'ai entendu son prénom. On s'est retourné en même temps et la voiture bleue nous éclairait du bord de la route.

« – J'y vais Changbin, elle m'attend depuis tout à l'heure. »

Il s'est levé mais je lui ai rapidement attrapé le bras.

« – Attends ! Tu vois le restaurant du bord de plage ? À l'opposé.

– Oui.

– Viens demain, j'y serai dès le matin.

– Tu ne seras pas en retard cette fois ?

– Et toi ?

– Non.

– Alors viens demain.

– Je viendrais. »

Et je l'ai lâché, à contrecoeur. J'ai regardé sa silhouette s'éloigner sur le ponton et il est rentré dans la voiture. Et j'ai regardé la voiture s'éloigner. Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il se passait à ce moment-là, mais j'étais bien. Tellement bien.


	7. Sixth wave

•  
•

Quand il a passé la porte en bois, il devait être à peine midi. C'était assez vide à l'intérieur pour un dimanche d'été, alors quand je l'ai vu je me suis tout de suite avancé vers lui. Je n'avais rien à faire et il était là, on allait pouvoir passer du temps ensemble et qu'est-ce que j'étais heureux. J'étais tellement heureux.

Je me sentais ridicule depuis mercredi, parce que j'avais l'impression de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un que je ne connaissais même pas. Mais avec tout les mots qu'on s'était échangé, je pensais déjà le connaître. Ça passait bien entre nous, et j'étais sûr qu'il pensait ça aussi. J'avais l'impression de tomber amoureux de sa voix, de chacune de ses paroles, de son visage, de ses taches de rousseur, de tout, de lui. J'en avais parlé à Jisung la veille, de comment je me sentais, de tout ce que je ressentais et au début il avait juste rigolé. Il m'avait répondu que c'était la première fois qu'il m'entendait parler comme ça, qu'il était heureux pour moi, que si je me sentais bien ça ne pouvait que bien se passer avec lui et que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter, qu'il y avait plein d'autres personnes qui tombaient amoureuses en peu de temps. Mais je me sentais toujours ridicule, niais et déraisonnable.

Quand je suis arrivé à sa hauteur, il m'a encore accueilli avec ses lèvres légèrement retroussées, ses cheveux roux en batailles et ses yeux que je n'arrivais pas à lâcher.

« – Félix ! Je savais que t'allais venir.

– Je passe juste une minute, je ne peux pas rester. Tu travailles bien là non ? Je t'ai déjà vu.

– Oui, ici.

– Ce soir, tu finis à quelle heure ?

– 19 heures environ.

– Je t'attendrais devant.

– Pourquoi faire ?

– Discuter, non ? Je sais pas moi, juste pour pouvoir rester ensemble.

– C'est d'accord, je me dépêcherai de sortir.

– De toutes façons, je t'attendrais. »

Puis il m'a fait un signe de la main et s'est retourné. Il a passé la porte et je ne l'ai plus vu. Je pense qu'à ce moment-là, j'étais un peu triste, au fond. Parce qu'il n'était venu que trois minutes au grand maximum. Parce que j'avais été tellement excité pour qu'au final je ne puisse pas le voir longtemps. Mais la joie cachait cette tristesse, parce qu'il m'avait proposé une sorte de ... rendez-vous ? Parce qu'il était venu même si, pour je ne sais quelles raisons, il ne pouvait pas rester. Parce qu'il était venu me voir, moi, pour me revoir ce soir. Et que ça, ça masquait toute la tristesse possible.

Quand la grande aiguille a dépassé le 7, j'ai averti mes parents que je m'en allais. Je n'allais pas tant manquer, c'était bien trop calme pour ça. Dehors, on sentait que les vacances d'été allaient toucher à leur fin. Il faisait frais, mais agréablement frais, le soleil disparaissait plus tôt de quelques minutes chaque soir et il y avait aussi moins d'agitation.

À peine après avoir posé mon pied en dehors, je l'ai aperçu. Il était bien là, à trois mètres de moi. Puis il a relevé la tête de son téléphone et m'a vu. Il s'est instantanément levé puis il a rigolé.

« – Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

– Je sais pas, j'suis content. »

J'ai rigolé à mon tour puis il m'a proposé d'aller au bord de l'océan. J'ai acquiescé et il est parti devant moi. Il s'est avancé jusqu'à toucher l'eau avec le bout de ses pieds avant de me demander de venir. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai juste eu le temps de tremper un orteil qu'il s'était déjà reculé.

« – Changbin !

– Qu- »

Et le clic de l'appareil photo m'a coupé dans ma phrase. J'ai lâché une sorte de cri de plainte impossible à décrire et j'ai couru vers lui. Il a rangé son téléphone dans sa poche et m'a retenu loin de lui avec ses bras tendus.

« – Tu la verras jamais. J'la garde pour moi. »

Puis il m'a attrapé le poignet. Après le contact visuel, c'était celui corporel qui me foutait ces mêmes frissons insupportables, mais qui me faisaient sentir vivant.

« – Viens on vas ailleurs.

– Où ça ?

– Chez moi.

– Alors allons-y.

– Attends ! J'appelle ma mère pour qu'elle vienne nous chercher.

– Ça sert à rien non ? Si tu habites à deux ou trois kilomètres, on peut marcher ça sera joli. »

Il m'a regardé sans bouger pendant quelques secondes et m'a lâché le poignet. Et il a sorti son téléphone avant de commencer à pianoter dessus.

« – Je l'appelle quand même.

– Mais Félix, ça va la déranger non ? Allez ! N'aie pas la flemme.

– Je... d'accord. »

Son téléphone a fini par ré-attérir dans sa poche, à contrecoeur sûrement, vu la tête qu'il faisait.

« – Viens. »

Il m'a repris le poignet avant de me tirer sur la route. Et je me suis lancé sur l'asphalte chaud, marchant derrière lui, avec le plus beau des sourires que j'étais capable de lui offrir.


End file.
